


A Detective and A Devil Meet in A Nightclub

by CloudXMK



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Albert is not amused, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Based off the first episode in the show, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Denial of Feelings, Fallen Angels, Father-Son Relationship, First Meetings, Guess who's the detective and who's the Devil, I watched Lucifer (TV show) and this is what I thought of, M/M, One Shot, Partners in Crime, Supernatural Elements, They are both bad at romance, inspired by lucifer (tv), mentions of Jake's mother, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: He was the pariah of the RPD. Nobody wanted to work with him and he was fine with that. He was good at his job so long as nobody bothered him or got in his way.That was until he met a nightclub owner who claims to be the Devil himself.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	A Detective and A Devil Meet in A Nightclub

**Author's Note:**

> I have... no explanation for this. I was just reading through some fanfics of Lucifer (TV) and remembering the episodes when it hit me.   
> What if... I do an crossover? A crossover so ridiculous that on paper sounds crazy?
> 
> Well... I wrote that crack crossover believe it or not. I hope you guys will enjoy this crazy crack crossover I thought of, oh my gosh.
> 
> (This is so dumb oh my gosh)

Strumming his guitar, Chris watches as the officers stroll in and out of his club, taping the crime scene and sweeping around for evidence. But his calm demeanor was only a mask of the rage simmering underneath.

How could he not be enraged when the first thing he saw after waking up was his dear friend dead right after the both of them had been gunned down?

Luckily for him, he got the one who shot her to spill his beans before he died. Moron didn’t see where he was driving and just crashed into a street pole.

Noticing a man with blonde hair approaching him from the corner of his eye after having a hush, low argument with another officer, Chris flashes him his famous (or as some would say his infamous) smile. “And you are?” He asks, taking note of the dark shades the blond wore in his club and at night making him wonder why he would need such a thing.

“Detective Albert Wesker. I’m here to ask questions.”

“That’s fine by me.”

“…Lucifer Morningstar?”

“God-given I’m afraid. But you can call me Christopher or Chris if you’d like it short.” He always did like the name and it helped him to distant himself from his father and his family. 

“I could care less.”

“Oh, pretty frigid are you?”

“I’m here to ask questions not have a friendly chat here. Now, can you tell me more about your relationship with the victim?”

Fingers stilling across the guitar strings, Chris’s smile dropped. “She used to work here about three years ago. She was a bartender but occasionally she would join in singing whenever I would play my guitar for the patrons of my club. Seeing as how talented she was, I offered to connect her with a few of my friends in Hollywood and she accepted it. She’s come a long way and then just as she was about to turn a new leaf, someone decides to kill her.”

“Do you know who the shooter is?”

No. But I did get him to talk.”

The man, Albert, raised an eyebrow to this. “I’m assuming this was before he died from his injuries?”

“You’re real sharp, Detective.”

“I have to be. It is my job. Regardless, did he tell you why he did it?”

“Simple enough. He told me it was for money. You humans really do love money.”

Albert was not too keen on playing along the nightclub owner’s antics, judging from the slight tick of his jawline. “I’m not here for your antics, Mr. Morningstar.”

“Please, just call me Chris. And it is true, after all he admitted it.”

So the woman who is supposed to be Hollywood’s next biggest star and one whom has a sheet of trouble as long as a laundry list is gunned down because most likely she didn’t pay whomever hired this person to kill her. Tragic.

Yet, it just sounded way too convenient to him.

“I can see you wracking your brain. Willing to share?” Chris asked.

“It’s too convenient.” Wesker mutters.

“Too convenient. Just how the RPD would like it, am I right?”

Wesker eyed the brunette. “Are you assuming the RPD is corrupt?”

“If you look at it, there’s no need for the RPD to dig in further and investigate. It’s an open and shut case.”

Pale blue eyes narrowing behind the dark shades he wore, Wesker then decides to turn it around at the smartass nightclub owner. “And what about you? I was told that you were gunned down yet you come out of it unscathed.”

“Comes with the name I’m afraid.”

“Explain.”

“I’m immortal.” Chris merely replied, shooting the detective a mischievous smile.

Albert could already feel a headache coming on and he was quite close to snapping and walloping right in the man’s face. What is it with Raccoon City and having weirdos coming here?

“Regardless, I think I have the information that I need.” But just as Albert turned to leave, Chris suddenly reaches out and grabs his wrist, stopping the detective in his tracks.

“Are you going to find the one responsible for this?”

“Excuse me?”

“I asked, are you going to find the one responsible for this? Because there is someone out there who is due for some punishment.” Chris says, all smiles and cheeriness gone. All that was left on his face was a dark, angry look.

Albert however wasn’t scared nor pleased of being manhandled without warning. Pulling his wrist out of the brunette’s grip, he snarls, “You have a big set of balls to grab me like that.” He had never liked being touched and everyone in the RPD knew that.

No one in the RPD dared to step any closer to him unless it was for business and they wouldn’t even dare touch him, always avoiding him to not bump into him, else they find themselves on the floor screaming in pain and sporting a new injury.

The last time someone had tried to argue with him and grabbed him by the shoulder had ended with the officer on the floor screaming clutching his dislocated shoulder.

Chris would have make a dirty comment to that if it weren’t for the death of his dear friend haunting him.

“Are you? Because if you’re not, then I’ll step in.”

“You. Will not be doing such a thing unless you want me to arrest you right here and now. We are done here.” The detective growls, then turning and heads out ignoring the brunette’s cry.

* * *

Somehow, Albert had a feeling that the nightclub owner was going to show up and do his own investigation. Which annoyed him since he was a civilian getting into official police business instead of staying back and letting him do the work.

But, the man was right. It just didn’t sit right with him how this case was all neatly packaged for the RPD to solve and finish the case. He was not one to half-ass at his job unlike his colleagues which made him a pariah all because of the one case he wouldn’t let go.

A case that ended up in stirring more anger because he believed that one of their own is responsible for the rise in drug cases around the city. Unfortunately, that person responsible is in a coma right now angering both the officer's family members and the rest of his colleagues. 

He didn’t care. All that mattered was justice.

He just didn’t need any distractions like the man in front of him right now.

“You have a lot of nerve showing up and being a vigilante. I could arrest you now.”

“But I got loads of information before you came. I could share it with you.”

Albert raised an eyebrow at that. “Why do I feel like there’s a price to that?”

That made Chris grin like the Cheshire Cat. “I’ll help you if you let me join you on this investigation.”

“And why should I agree to th-!?” Before Wesker could finish, his phone started to ring and he quickly answers it, telling the brunette to shush while he makes the call.

“Hello?”

Chris watches as the blonde’s face turned from anger to concern in seconds making him wonder what was wrong.

Hanging up, the blonde sighs. “My son got into fight at school. I have to go pick him up.”

“Can’t he go home by himself?”

If it weren’t for the shades, Chris would have seen the cold glare that Albert was shooting at him.

“He’s eight.”

“I’m not here to run your errands. I’m here to catch and punish my friend’s murderer.”

That gave Albert an idea. “Since you asked for a price, let me offer you mine. You give me what you find and I’ll help you but only if come with me and let me pick my son up.”

Chris wanted to protest but he was at an impasse. The blonde would be very useful to help in his investigation as he was getting nowhere on his own. He had to give it to the detective. The man was cunning as he was resourceful.

“Fine. I’ll agree to those conditions.”

Thankfully for Chris, it didn’t take too long. He never was keen of being around children but he disliked those who torment the young souls. They were still innocent (which reminded him painfully of when he had been the same innocent fellow). He had been leaning on the wall in the hallway waiting for the detective to finish his meeting with the principal when he saw a red-haired boy being bullied by another bunch of boys a few feet away from him. Chris never liked bullies and decided to intervene, scaring the bullies off with his red eyes which caught the attention of the red-haired one.

“Oh cool! You got red eyes!”

“You’re not scared?” Chris asks as his eyes returned to the normal shade of blue, surprised that the boy hadn’t run off screaming.

The boy shook his head.

“What’s your name?”

“…My dad told me to never tell strangers my name.”

“Then I’ll introduce myself first. My name’s Lucifer Morningstar.”

“Huh? So you're the Devil?”

“The one and only. But you can call me Christopher or Chris.”

“Lucifer is so much cooler.”

That irked the brunette a bit. “So what’s your name?”

“…My name is Jake.”

“So why are you sitting out here in front of the principal’s office, Jake?”

“I got into a fight. Dad’s going to be so mad.”

“I’m sure he’ll underst-.” Before Chris could finish, his temporary ally had stepped out from the office and cuts him off.

“Jake. Let’s go.”

Chris blinks owlishly before realization dawns on him. “You’re his father?”

“Yes.”

Looking at the boy then at the blonde, Chris couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well now I can see where he got that attitude from.”

“Excuse me?”

“Dad, do you know him?”

“…Yes. But he won’t be staying for long.”

“That sucks.”

“Jake. Language.”

“Come on, Detective. He’s bound to learn how to swear sooner or later.”

Wesker rolled his eyes in irritation. “You. Be quiet.” Wesker growls, shutting the nightclub owner up.

* * *

God, he was going to die here wasn’t he?

He and that nightclub owner, Chris, had managed to track down the killer. It had been pretty convoluted but it all made sense.

He was frustrated that he hadn’t seen it. The killer being one of the big-shots in Hollywood, the ‘bad boy’ as everyone called him, whom was not too happy of Chris’s friend no longer tolerating his controlling behavior and leaving him so she could start a new leaf.

So he ordered a thug to kill her, painting it as the actress having been killed because of a deal gone wrong. No one would have questioned it since she had angered many people.

But all because of that brunette having to step in wanting to ‘punish’ him. It led to a huge argument and next thing he knew, a loud gunshot filled the studio and pain bloomed in his chest.

“Albert.”

His vision blurred then slowly cleared and he could see the brunette above him using his body to shield him. His shades were long gone, he didn’t know where making his vision blur in and out under the artificial lights and making his eyes ache.

“I… I can’t die here now. Jake…” His son would be an orphan. He couldn't let that happen. Jake already lost his mother right after he was born. He couldn't let his son suffer the loss of another parent. 

“You won’t. I won’t let you.”

Pressing a hand over the blonde’s chest as he tries to stem the blood flowing out of the wound, Chris reassures him, “You won’t be leaving your son just yet. Heaven can wait.”

Another loud gunshot and Chris screams in pain as a bullet hits him in the back. “C-Chris…”

“I’m fine. Just… give me a moment.”

The detective watches as the nightclub owner shakily gets up and then stomps up to the actor not even fazed or even falling from the bullets hitting him and he blinked. Was he seeing things? Was it just the blood loss?

His vision then starts to darken and the last thing he remembered was hearing the culprit scream in terror just as he fell unconscious.

* * *

Warmth.

Warmth and a soft beeping in the distance.

Was he dead? What was that annoying beeping?

Slowly, he opened his eyes, closing them shut again when the bright lights above shone down on him making his sensitive eyes hurt.

“Well, look whose back.” That voice. It sounded so familiar.

“Let me lower the lights for you.”

He could see through his eyelids as the lights darkened and slowly he opened his eyes again. “Thank you.” He murmurs.

“Not a problem.”

“…How long have I been out?”

“Two years.”

Rapid beepings filled the room as Albert’s heart started to race. Two years? What about Jake? Who was taking care of him!?

“Relax! You’ve only been out for nearly a week. I was just pulling your leg.” Chris laughs.

Albert on the other hand was not amused. “You’re an ass, you know that.”

“I’ve been called worse.”

The memories were fleeting but the one he remembered was watching Chris getting shot multiple times yet not falling over dead.

“Why aren’t you dead?”

“I told you, it’s because I’m immortal. You, however, came quite close. Doctor said the bullet nearly hit your heart and an inch or two closer, you would have gone upwards for sure. But I kept my promise.”

Peeking underneath his robe, Albert saw the white bandage patched over his sternum close to his heart. “What happened to the scumbag?” Albert then asks, bringing his gaze back up at the brunette.

All grins and laughs were gone, replaced with a fury that was so uncharacteristic of the brunette.

“He got what he deserved.”

Albert wanted to ask more of it but he figured if the brunette was still here then at least he didn’t kill the scumbag even if he did deserve it.

And he wouldn’t be here if it were not for the nightclub owner.

“I don’t go around thanking people left and right but if you hadn’t stepped in I wouldn’t be here right now so… thank you.”

“What was that? I didn’t catch that last bit.” Chris teased, a grin breaking out on his face replacing the fury from earlier and Albert was so tempted to get rid of it.

“Don’t make me repeat myself again.”

The brunette laughs boisterously then.

“So what now? You’re going to be at your nightclub now?”

“Well, I was thinking we could be partners.”

Wesker blinked. “You have to be joking.”

“I’m not! I’ve proven myself to be quite invaluable so if we work together, we’ll be the best crime-fighting duo ever.”

“This isn’t a movie, Mr. Morningstar.”

“I told you, just call me Chris. Sounds too formal when you address me as such.”

“You’re an annoying, belligerent gnat, _Chris_. I’m not going to play babysitter for you.”

“I’m not intending for you to babysit me. But you have to admit, it was me who was babysitting you because you wouldn’t be here then remember? Plus, I noticed how your colleagues don’t even seem to care about your state. What if you went out on your own and never came back home? As much as I don’t like being around children, I’m sure your son will miss you.”

The blonde swallowed thickly and looks away unable to look in those bright eyes that held a hint of concern.

It had been a long time since someone had watched out for his back. He hated to admit it but the brunette was right. Albert was never one to show his emotions nor did he care what other people thought of him but he couldn’t risk dying out there and never coming home to Jake all because nobody was willing to watch his back. 

“I’ll… think about it.”

“Great! So I was-.”

“Dad! Mr. Chris!” A red-haired boy ran into the room first hugging Chris much to his displeasure and then clambering onto the bed and hugged his dad.

“Jake.”

“Are you okay, Dad? Mr. Chris told me you were going to be fine but everyone just looked so upset.”

“I’m fine, Jake. Don’t worry too much.” Albert said with a soft smile as he reassured his son.

Chris’s heart skipped a beat. Without that scowl, Albert just looked even more handsome. He had met many gorgeous people in his immortal lifetime but never had he felt… this. Whatever this is.

“I’ll be going now. I’ll see you soon, Albert.”

“Yeah… see you.” The blonde mumbled as he watches the brunette walk out.

Why did he feel like his whole life was about to turn upside down its head?


End file.
